Dirge of the Vajra
by Sidney Blackwell
Summary: Ranka struggles with Alto's choice while trying to make her own. M only to be on the safe side.


The soft sound of her innocent voice carried the words of her mothers song as she sat on the edge of the monument

Disclaimer: I own no part of Macross Frontier.

**A/N:**

Written after viewing episode 19. Dear old Syd is heart broken for Ranka.

**-Dirge of the ****Vajra -**

**Chapter One****: Her Eye Slid Shut**

**PART I**

The soft sound of her innocent voice carried the words of her mother's song as she sat on the edge of the monument. The wind gently danced through her short green locks, tears brimmed in her crimson eyes as her white summer dress rustled around her knees. She did not know what she was singing for. The man she had sung for had chosen another. Her heart was broken, her emotion coming through in her song.

Memories began to flow back, memories long lost, memories of a gentle woman, her mother. Memories of her brother, ever protective. Memories of a home that had held so much happiness, and then, with out warning, the tragic fate of her world…

She collapsed, tears spilling onto the ground beneath her. Her voice became horse as she continued to sing, her pain coming through. The lullaby broke down, now only heard between gasps and sobs. She wanted to give up, she wanted to crawl into a hole and never been seen or heard again, she wanted everything to end.

_How can I face them again... Everyone… The ones how help to put me… who pushed me… who supported me to get me where I am…_

She felt so alone. Even her faithful pet, Ai-Kun, had disappeared. Brera was likely near, but keeping his distance, unable to comfort her.

She began to sing louder. An emotion so unfamiliar was filling her. It was anger, spurred on by her loneliness, by her feelings of abandonment and helplessness. Her lullaby became a war dirge, passing through her lips angrily. It became stronger, few hiccups, sturdier, no longer shaking. Her voice became beautiful and smooth, carrying all of her feelings, it radiated from deep inside her.

Standing in the shadows, Brera's expression turned from one of sympathy to one of shock while Grace's mouth turned into a twisted smirk of triumph.

"This is what we will use."

Her tempo picked up, becoming more violent, her voice amplifying to an unfathomable level, it began to carry thorough out Frontier.

As her volume increased, she realized she was no longer in control. Her emotions had taken over and were carrying her voice away with them.

_I can't stop…_

It was then that the Vajra began to irrupt from the depths of Frontier. The loud cries and screeches of the creatures ringing through out the colony accompanied by the terrified screams of civilians.

Ranka doubled over, holding her stomach, a strange glow emitting from within. She gasped, finally able to stop singing.

"Ranka…" Brera was at her side, his hands on her shoulders, helping her to stand and then supporting her weight.

"Brera-San." She said, managing a slight smile.

"We have to go. It's not safe here. We should report to HQ."

"Mmm…" She nodded her head in agreement, standing on her own two feet, willing herself along side Brera.

As she became sturdy on her legs, she began to run, struggling to keep pace with her cyborg companion. Desperation to protect the colony, those she cared for, those she owed her happiness to, driving her to run faster. Her lungs burnt, her legs felt as if they were on fire.

Overhead Sheryl's voice began to ring out through out Frontiers amplifier system. Her voice was full of joy as she sung one of her title songs in an attempt to slow the attack of the Vajra. From the sounds of the beasts and falling buildings, she had only served to agitate them further.

_Please, Sheryl…_ Ranka silently begged for her to stop and seek safety as she looked up to see Alto's VF-25 fly overhead, mostly likely towards Sheryl's location. Out of the corner of her eye watched as he narrowly avoided the claws of the Vajra .

"How fantastic to be with you…" She began to sing as she ran, her voice again amplifying far beyond what a normal human could achieve. She poured all of her feelings into it. Her love and her pain, her loneliness. She fell into sync with Sheryl.

The Vajra seems to slow, stunned by the sound of her voice. The desired affect accomplished, Ranka stopped running. Looking over the battlefield, she continued singing, her volume over taking Sheryl's. The Vajra began to retreat, some of them back beneath the colony streets, others off into space. Some, under attack, attempted to continue to battle.

She stood, hand clasped over her heart, the air stirring her hair and clothing as she stared into the furious battle below. She pinpointed Sheryl's location based on where Alto was circling and watched as he protected her from an attacking beast. She closed her eyes and continued to sing, unaware of the impending danger.

Claws closed around her waist and hoisted her into the air. She gasped, struggling not to shriek at the height and the creature now grasping her as it turned her for better study.

As she looked into the creatures eyes, she recognized some intelligence with in. She again began to sing, this time something more soothing.

_Be brave Ranka…_ She told herself as memories of the attack from her childhood came flooding back. Tears stung her eyes. There was something there, almost a connection, and then it dropped her.

The creature turned and fled as she plummeted towards the ground silently, a look of horror, of shocked realization, washed over her face. Her unblinking eyes fixed on the false blue sky, her arms spread.

_What have I done?_

Her eyes slid shut.

**PART II**

_If she can do this, then so can I. Sick or not, I am Sheryl Nome, Grace or no, I am Sheryl Nome, fans or no, I AM SHERYL NOME!_

Long blonde hair flowing behind her as she took the stairs two at a time to reach to top of the tower, a location which, she knew, housed a microphone for the colony amp system. Twelve steps, stop to cough, another six steps, wheeze… Getting there would be the hard part.

_Only a few more steps Sheryl!_

There was a metallic taste in the back of her throat as she reached her destination. The floor shook beneath her as a Vajra attacked a building half a block away, sending it toppling to the ground. With a determine grunt she steadied herself and switched on the microphone.

"What 'bout my star? Baby doushitai? Soujuu handoru gyutto nigitte mou STANDBY…"

Her voice was strong and determine. She was going to prove to the universe that she was Sheryl Nome and there was nothing she couldn't do. Another building a block away collapsed and she needed to sing louder to be heard over the screeches of the Vajra .

_Now I am singing for you, Alto-Kun…_

Despite the attacks becoming worse, she continued to sing with determination.

"_How fantastic to be with you…_"

_Ranka!_

Ranka's voice was joining Sheryl's. She continued, listening for Ranka to sync with her, which she did.

_Where is she?_

Sheryl looked about through the observation window, scanning all visible parts of Frontier for the convoy that would be carrying the "Cinderella" of song. She could see the Valkyries, she could see Alto circling her location.

Suddenly, a Vajra came in for an attack only to be thwarted by Alto's quick maneuvering, taking the beast out with a well-placed shot. Ranka's voice hit a long note and resonated. A sharp pain shot through Sheryl's neck as her ear rung from the sound of shattering crystal. Putting her hand to her neck, there was blood.

_What in the… My earring!_

She put her hand up to feel at the dangling piece of jewelry, only to find that the gem from the center was no longer there. The purple crystal like stone now lay on the floor in shards so small that they may as well have been dust.

She continued to sing as the Vajra appeared to be retreating. She began to relax just as the foundation of the building began to collapse. Shrieking, she covered her head and made for a doorframe. Just as she reached it, Alto smashed through the glass of the observation window and extended the arm of his half-transformed Valkyrie.

"Sheryl!" He yelled of the sound of buckling steel supports.

"Alto-Kun!" She yelled back as she made her way for her escape. As quickly as she could, she scrambled up the arm of the machine and into the cockpit, collapsing across Alto's lap.

"You came for me…" She smiled up at him. Her cheeks were flush and her eyes watery.

"Sheryl!" Alto said, alarmed by her appearance.

"What's wrong, Alto-Kun?" She murmured, and her eyes slid shut.

**A/N:**

I am not as big a Sheryl fan as I am a Ranka fan, so keeping her true is a little difficult, particularly given that the series does not seem to be taking the love triangle toward the out come I would have wanted.

Anyway, please let me know if you think I should continue, and if you do, what can I do to make this better. If I don't hear back I will assume that it really sucked and won't continue with it.

Thanks!

-SB


End file.
